Fog of war
by Dove-Writer
Summary: A lone Battlecruiser makes its way to Japan to join with Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School in this years exercise.
1. Chapter 1

**Fog of war**

* * *

\- North Pacific Ocean-

Within the stormy sea a 46,000 ton gaint bravely broke through the crushing waves as it sailed north east, since the Admiral-class battlecruiser was on tour the British High School Fleet decided to send it out to represent them and rendezvous with Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School to join in this years exercise.

The storm was too dangerous that the bridge personnel had to leave the compass platform and retreat into the interior bridge below.

" _What time is it?"_ The Captian spoke as she pulled away from her binocliars.

" _It's twelve minutes past five pm."_ Her Commander replied as she checked her watch.

" _I just hope this storm doesn't slow us down too much, helmsman what's our speed?"_

" _27 knots Captian."_ She replied.

" _Take us ahead full."_ The Captain looks through her binocliars.

" _A_ _ye aye, ma'am, ahead full!."_ The Commander ordered through the voice tube down to the engine room.

" _aye aye ahead full!"_ The ships Chief Engineer replied as the engines started to speed up. _"I'm not sure sailing in this storm at full speed is such a good idea."_ she muttered to herself.

" _Amelia?"_ The Commander asked as the Captian looked towards her.

" _Yes Florence?"_

" _Persmisson to speak freely."_

" _Permisson granted_ _."_ The Captain nodded.

" _Why did the board send us all the way out here?"_

" _Hmm perhaps because we're one of the fastests ships in the fleet, and besides I think it makes sense for them to send out a training ship to join the Yokosuka's ships in this years excise."_

" _I know but, I just think we're outclassed."_

" _Are you criticizing my ship Florence?"_

" _No, no of course not its just...well, I'm nervous we'll mess this up."_

Ameila placed her hand on her shoulder. _"I'm nervous too, but I have faith in my ship, and my crew."_ She smiled. _"_ _You'll do just fine."_

" _Thank you."_

" _Well then, if anyone needs me i'll be in my quarters, oh and send word to Captain Saunders that the Anson may be a day behind schedule due to heavy storms."_

" _Understood."_ Florence acknowledged her as she left the bridge. The ship plowed through the sea at 32 knots as the helmsman fought the steering wheel as she tried to keep the ship on course, the waves rocked the battlecruiser from side to side as the sound of creeking metal echoed throughout the ship.

The ships systems like most ships was automated, it alowed the crew of 42 students to man the vessal with ease, the Anson was the second ship of her class to be build. She was faster than her mighty sister ship but only by 1 knot, her belt armour was 300 mm thick and her upper deck armour was 60 mm, her main battery remained the same armed to the teeth with 4x2 – BL 15-inch Mk I guns, the ship had some major changes to it, instead of the helms wheel being in the lower steering position it was moved to the bridge, this was so the helmsman could work better with her fellow students, one teacher made a comment about it saying "The helmsman should be able to enjoy the sea, not have someone shout down on her from the ships bridge".

The British High School Fleet were painted in light tan with a light sea green stripe that ran from the pilothouse to aft, the Anson however didn't share the same colour scheme much to Saunders annoyance, the ship was painted in dark grey with two diagonal white lines on her beam just between her two smockstacks, the ships badge was a rope in the shape of an eight with a gun battery spearing skywards.

-Captians Quarters-

Amelia was looking through some files on the Yokosuka ships, she wanted to be prepared ahead of time so she knew what they would be working with. _"_ _Sarushima, Musashi, Harekaze..."_ She was inturepted by a knock on the door. _"come in."_

Florence opens and closes the door behind her. _"Telagram from Saunders."_ she walked over to Amelia who was sitting on the sofa next to the coffee table with tea and slices bread and butter layout on top next to the files. Florence hands the message over.

" _You'll miss the rendezvous point time scedule, group up with the Admiral Graf Spee at these coordinates."_ Amelia finished reading the telagram. _"How fast can the Graf Spee_ _go_ _?"_

" _About 28.5 Knots sometimes over 29."_

" _From what Saunders hmmkrmm excuse me."_ Clears her throat, _"Just from Saunders telagram_ _alone i'm guessing the Graf Spee is a lot closer to the rendezvous point than we are, which shouldn't_ _surprise anyone by this point."_ She gestured towards the window refering to the storm.

Florence sits down on the opposite side of the table and then Amelia spoke. _"When we left Elswick High School, my heart was filled with joy that decades later I would be commanding the second Admiral-class battlecruiser."_

" _We all were."_ Florence smiled and then looked at the slices of bread. "Oh is this the nice bread." She reaches forward.

" _Hey hands off."_ The Captian giggled.

" _Oh come on share some."_

" _Ok, you can have some."_ Amelia takes a sip from her tea cup as Florence scraped some butter onto the slice of bread.

" _Have you ever met the Captian of the Admiral Graf Spee?"_

" _No, well I don't think so, I mean I did meet one German Captian once, It was rather amusing."_

" _Oh?, what happened?"_ The Commander asked.

" _Well she was looking for Captian Amelia, and she did, just not the right one."_ She smirked.

" _Oh dear."_ Florence laughed.

" _She came up to me and asked, are you Captain Ameila?, and I said yes, then she told me I was late for a meeting with the Captians, which I wasn't aware of, I was so embarrassed, so we went to this meeting and as we walked in everyone stops..and..they point to me and ask who is this haha..and the good Captian I mean bless her heart thought I was Captain Ameila Dawson of the HMAS Vampire."_ Ameila couldn't hold it any longer as she laughed out loud.

" _Oh no hahah..ha..hahaha."_ Florence held her stomach.

The two friends calmed themselves down after a few good chuckles. _"Where was this?"_ The Commander asked.

" _Singapore."_

Suddenly a voice buzzed over the ships comms. _"All Bridge Personal report to the bridge, repeat all Bridge Personnel report to the bridge."_

" _Well back to work."_ Ameila said as she finished her tea.

-Compass Platform-

Once Ameila and Florence got up top the storm had disappeared entirely with the sea now calm. "Report." The Captain asked.

" _Ship sighted Captian, bearing_ _'0'40'."_ The Captian looked through her binnoclairs and could clearly see the ships silhoute.

" _Is it the Graf Spee?"_ One of the other girls asked.

"I don't know, It's hard to tell, Florence your eyes are better what do you make of it?" Hands over her binnoclairs as her friend takes a look.

"Might be, and _I'd say their 15 miles away."_

" _Hmm maybe you should of joined the crow's nest."_ Amelia joked, Florence was about to respond until she saw six flashes from the ship on the horizon, she was stunned that before she could say anything pillars of water rose from the sea nearly towering over the smokestacks.

" _What the?!"_ Amelia looked through binnoclairs to see the ship firing again. _"Hard to port!"_

" _Aye aye, hard to port!"_ The Helmsman acknowledged as she turned the wheel.

The Anson was trying to perform a 180 turn when three shells came screaming towards it, the sound was haunting, the battlecruiser was only half way through the turn when one of the shells hit the starboard beam just behind the second smokestack, the impact shook the vessel as it nearly threw the crew off their feet.

Florence looked over the side to assess the damage as smoked covered the starboard deck. _"I think we're taking on water!"_

" _Captian this is the Engine room we're taking on water, what do we do!"_ Chief Engineer panicked.

" _Amy get everyone out of there right now!"_ The Captain ordered with fear in her voice.

" _Captian the boiler rooms are also taking on water!"_ The Lieutenant Commander cried out.

" _Tell them to vent the boilers and evacuate, tell them to head for the athwartship."_

" _Aye aye Captain!"_

Amelia then turned to her Commander, "As soon as their all evacuated I want all watertight bulkheads sealed in those respective areas."

" _But the flooding, shouldn't we send damage control teams to repair the damage?"_

" _Captain the boilers are vented but they were waist-deep in water when they finished."_ The Lieutenant Commander reported.

" _I'm sorry Florence but I think we run out of time for that, are they all out?"_ She asked.

" _Yes the engine and boiler rooms have been evacuated."_ Her third in command nodded.

" _Seal the bulkheads."_ Ameila said.

" _Yes ma'am."_

The Students were evacuated to athwartship even the gunners from the two rear turrets aswell as the students in charge of manning the torpedos. The Ships speed was decreasing rapidly reducing the Anson to 18 knots as it headed south west, only then ten minutes later, the amidship of the battlecruiser blew up.

* * *

 **That was fun, again something different but don't worry chapter 5 for A Huntresses Nightmare is still being written at the moment, I just wanted write this short story after the idea came to my head from reading Haifuri: Gone Asiatic by Thorthemighty321.**

 **Characters from Haifuri: Gone Asiatic by Thorthemighty321,** **Amelia Dawson and Sophie Saunders.**

 **(And yes my knowledge on ships is thin so apologys for any errors.)**

Trivia

-{HMS Anson}-

Name: Anson

Namesake: Admiral George Anson

Class: Admiral-class battlecruiser

Ordered: 4 April 2010

Builder: James Brown

Laid down: 1 September 2013

Launched: 12 October 2015

Commissioned: 15 May 1920

In service: 2016-Present

Homeport: Elswick, England

Motto: Octo guns simul esse quam unum (Latin: "Eight guns are better than one")

Nickname: Lawful Anson

Fate: Unknown

Badge: A rope in the shape of an eight with its gun battery peicing through it

Displacement: 46.000 tons standered

47.000 tons full load

Lenth: 262.1 meters (860 ft)

Beam: 31.7 meters (104 ft)

Draught: 9.6 meters (31 ft 6 in)

Propulsion: four shafts, Brown-Curtis geared steam turbines, 24 Yarrow boilers

Speed: 32 knots (36.825mph, 59.264km/h)

Complement: 42

Armament: (4 x 2 - BL 15-inch Mk I guns), (16 x 1 - BL 5.5-inch MK I guns), (4 x 1 - QF 4-inch Mk I anti-aircrafts guns), (10 x 1 - 21-inch torpedo tubes)


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia's vision was in a daze with her body feeling numb as she lay on the floor due to the violent explosion. Florence then came into her view as she came over to help, Amelia couldn't hear anything but she felt the ship buckle against her fingers sending a shudder down her spine.

Her Commander was also in shock but that didn't stop her from trying to help her fellow students. Florence then noticed blood streaming down Amelia's forehead, she cupped her cheeks and leaned in and whispered into her ear, _"Can you hear me?"_ , Amelia nodded.

" _Are you in pain?"_ , She shook her head in response. Then suddenly the Anson shook violently, Florence gripped the edge of the compass platform seeing the other ship still firing in the distance. But the elevation was off as the ships bow was slowly going vertical, she then realised in horror that the Anson was sinking, _"We need to get off the ship."_

" _Commander what are the captains orders?"_ The Lieutenant Commander asked, Florence then turned to her to see she was holding her right arm, her uniform was ripped and covered in blood from shrapnel. _"Lindsey your arm."_

" _I'll be fine, what did the captain say."_ Florence looked back at Amelia who was still in shock. _"She didn't say anything."_ Florence replied.

" _Then what do we do?"_

" _We have no choice, we must abandon ship."_

" _We can't."_ The Lieutenant Commander's voice shook.

" _Why not?"_

" _The explosion destroyed all the boats."_

" _There's no escape."_ Florence was interrupted by another pillar of water as the apposing vessel pressed its attack volley after volley.

" _Stop firing!, stop firing!, just stop...just."_ Florence fell to her knees as she broke down, Amelia crawled over to her and took her hand.

" _I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I."_ Amelia didn't know what to say but she knew that time wasn't on they're side.

" _Florence."_ Her eyes meet her captains, _"we need to go, now"_. Her childhood friend slowly nodded in agreement as Amelia staggered onto her feet as she gripped the edge of the compass platform to support herself.

" _Lieutenant Commander."_

" _Yes Captain?"_

" _The Anson is gone, I want you all to save yourselves, grab anything that floats, be it pieces of the ship or a life jacket, and choose your jumping point carefully you don't want to get dragged down in the ships suction."_

" _What about you, your not thinking of going down with the ship are you?"_ Amelia shook her head, _"No, but someone needs to look for survivors."_ Florence stood up, _"well your not searching alone."_ Amelia smiled at her friends support. _"Thanks Florence."_

The ship was becoming more unstable as the bow twisted to the left. Amelia and Florence were climbing down the steps coughing they're lungs out as the amidships was covered in black smoke.

" _I can't see anything *coughs*."_ Florence said.

By the time time they got to the bottom of the stairs the water was already level with them, _"Amelia it's too late the ship is sinking too fast."_ Amelia had no choice but to agree since the odds were very much against them. _"Let's go this way."_

A shell came screaming towards the ship hitting the superstructure cutting the starfish platform off its tripod mast clean off.

Amelia and Florence held onto the railing as the platform crashed into the water on the ships port side, the impact only made the suction worse as Amelia was going getting pulled in. _"Amelia!"_ Florence grabbed her wrist as she tried to pull her back but the force was too great that she slipped from her grasp. _"No!"_

She then took a deep breath and dived after her, it was hard to see in the murky water but she could faintly see Amelia. She tried to swim towards her but the current was pushing her in the wrong direction.

Amelia found herself in a small room with an air pocket, her lungs were filled with air causing her to gasp as she climbed onto some debris all piled up in one corner.

Her body was shivering as she tried to keep herself warm, the lights were flickering as the vessel groaned and creaked due to the pressure. Amelia was scared and alone in a matter of moments she had lost her ship, her crew and her friends.

Something then caught her eye in the water as it rippled, a shape came into view drawing ever closer with Florence bursting out drawing air. _"Florence!"_ her voiced was frantic as she helped in dragging her friend out of the cold pacific ocean.

Amelia wrapped her arms around her as they both shivered, _"Ame-lia."_ The girl held her close, _"I'm here."_

" _This can't be happening_ _*sniffs*, I mean why would someone shoot at us?"_

" _I don't know."_ Amelia's eyes began to tear up.

" _Do you think the others made it off?"_ Florence asked.

" _I hope so, I wouldn't wish this fate on anyone."_

Then the ship shook, _"what was that?"_

" _I think, I think the ship has settled."_

" _But we haven't been sinking long enough to reach the seabed."_

Amelia shook her head, _"I don't think we've reach the seabed, I think we've landed on an island."_

" _You think so?"_

" _I'm certain of it."_

Florence lay back against the wall. _"Well at least we didn't sink too deep."_

" _That's one way to look at it I guess."_ Amelia gave her a little smile. Florence has tried to stay positive in the past for Amelia's sake.

Unknown to them the Anson was indeed resting on an island with the bow of the ship sticking out of the water.

" _You know."_ Florence broke the silence.

" _Hmm?"_ Amelia looked over.

" _This could of gone better."_ There was a moment of tranquility between the two until they're lips curved into a smile as they laughed.

" _Ha..ha..damn right it could of gone better !"_ Amelia nodded.

" _But it didn't haha..ahahaha!"_ Florence shot back.

" _Ahahaha..hehe... .. ."_ Amelia's laughs turned to weeping as she covered her face and sobbed into her hands.

Florence came over and pulled her into an embrace. _"Why...why...they were so good...so beautiful they didn't deserve to die like this."_ her voice shivered as her body shuddered.

The water was slowly rising up to their shoes. _"If I was ever going to leave this world, I would rather leave it with a friend next to me."_

Amelia shook her head. _"I don't want to die, I don't want to."_

Florence's eyes teared up from hearing Amelia's frightened voice, coming under fire she could handle but shaking voice of a confident captain shook her to the core.

The water was rising fast, _"Amelia look at me, look at me."_ Amelia's gaze met Florence's.

" _If we're going to die, then let us die fighting to survive."_ she took her hand, _"get ready to take a deep breath."_

The water was now up to they're necks. _"Now."_ Both girls took their last breath as the water had completely enveloped them as the lights went off plunging the ship into darkness.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is finally up, sorry that its a short one I'm hoping to make the 3rd chapter longer.**

 **Once Chapter 3 is up I don't have any ideas after that...so I'm not ruling out the possibility of expanding the series, just putting it out there.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and have a good one.**


End file.
